


kiss him once for me.

by zjongduq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/pseuds/zjongduq
Summary: two realms collided on a christmas day not so many years ago... love bloomed between a fairy and a demon from that day on.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 33





	kiss him once for me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my angel nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+angel+nikki).



> jaemin fairy donghyuck demon + boyfriends forever and that's it. this is not proofread i'm sorry

once upon a time not so many years ago on a snowy christmas night, two worlds collided mistakenly. a dimension full of fanatical creatures such as elves, faeries, and even trolls got mixed up with dark beings, demons, dragons. and as cliché as it sounds, on that same night, a fairy fell in love with a demon at first sight.

“excuse me? excuse me,” jaemin taps on a stranger’s shoulder at an attempt to turn them around, “um… do you know where the rest of the fae are? i'm trying to get home.”

it's the distress in jaemin’s voice that makes the stranger look him in the eye. “i'm afraid i don't even know where my own people are,” he looks jaemin up and down, “... fairy.”

“oh, well um. if you're lost - i mean, obviously you are haha - we both are! but anyway,” the fairy stumbles over his words when he looks at the smirking demon in front of him, “i- one of my friends lives around here. he's a.. he's an elf! we can both go there if you need somewhere to stay…?”

  
  


that was almost three years ago now on christmas eve. donghyuck and jaemin have stuck together since then, boyfriends for two years and best friends for three on christmas just tomorrow. jaemin was more than excited for the big day of giving and receiving for he received the best gift he could ever ask for: his little demon, lee donghyuck. wherever jaemin went he left a trail of gold sparkles, his sheer wings glowing and fluttering even as he walks around the house. smile so wide we might as well put him on top of the tree instead of a star.

“aren't you excited~?” jaemin beams.

“of course i am,” donghyuck says in a monotonous voice. “can't you tell?”

the fairy pouts as he punches donghyuck’s ear grabbing one of his small crimson horns poking out of his bed head. “lee donghyuck, i'm serious!”

“okay! okay! yes, i am excited! just… worried that's all?”

the shine in jaemin’s wings dim just a bit as a frown makes itself known on his face. “oh honey, you can tell me anything you know that right?” he tries not to make donghyuck uncomfortable with his affection, but he shifts on the couch and jaem worries he's gone too far even with one sentence.

“of course i know that. i just.. couldn't get you much this year.”

“hyuckie, you know i don't care about gifts right? you're all i need.”

the older noticeably cringes into himself, “that was so cheesy it made me lactose intolerant, PLEASE!”

“you know you love me! don't deny it!”

and his golden glow is back.

  
  


donghyuck is freaking out. it's christmas morning at 7:23AM, and he can't find jaemin’s present. donghyuck didn't plan on giving him his very special gift until later that evening but he'd definitely need to know where the gift is to be able to give it to him. he's been awake for an hour maybe and the room has been quietly turned upside down; he can't wake jaemin up when he's sleeping so soundly.

“renjun!” he hisses into the speaker of his phone whilst walking into the living room.

_“what?”_

“i cant find it…”

_“can't find what, donghyuck? it's ass o’clock in the morning, i can barely function; i don't know what_ it _is, dumbass.”_

“jaemin's gift, renjun! i don't know where it is!” the demon says lowly, still fearing that he may wake up his literal fairy.

renjun sounds more awake when he speaks into the phone this time. _“... you're joking.”_

“i wish i was, renjun! i cant find it anywhere!”

_“have you checked under the bed? the dresser? maybe– oh! check your suit pockets!”_

“genius.” hyuck hangs up the phone after whisper yelling a goodbye to his elf friend. donghyuck couldn't be more glad that renjun was in his life; he's the main reason he and jaemin are together.

his silk black suit is fantastically located in their closet with the creaky slide door which makes it easy to wake up anybody within a five mile radius from their apartment building. satan must be on his side today for the door is already open– wait. already… open? that can't be right. donghyuck is searching every picket he can possibly find, only to find: nothing.

“babe?”

jaemin is cutely rubbing his eyes when donghyuck turns around, “good morning haha.”

“... what're you up to, mister?”

“just because i'm a demon doesn't mean i'm always up to no good.”

“bullshit.” jaemin swings his legs over their bed and stretches his arms out. his wings twitch behind him as well when his back arches. donghyuck thinks he's most beautiful in the morning light. “d’you want breakfast, love? my treat for christmas and two years.”

donghyuck can't help but smile. jaem is too sweet - too good for this world. no wonder he was born in the fae realm. he nods as soon as jaemin gets up to kiss each of his cheeks and hold him in a tight hug.

“i love you, hyuckie.”

“i love you too, my sweet fairy.”

  
  
  


hours later after jaemin gives donghyuck his gift (three ugly sweaters, a gag gift - literally - plus a very heartfelt letter) and with donghyuck’s present still missing, the demon shoves a blind folded jaem into the passenger seat of his car and buckles him in. he runs to the other side trying to avoid slipping on ice but ends up hitting one of his horns on top of the car door, starts up the vehicle, and drives off into the sunset. or, well, into a dark 5:00PM night with a half moon lighting the roads.

“what're you up to, eh? are you going to take me into the woods and–”

“jaemin, please. if i wanted to k word you–”

“did you really just say–”

“i would've done it already!”

jaemin gasps and turns in donghyuck’s direction, his blindfold making the open mouthed expression on his face even funnier. “wow! i cannot believe you.”

hyuck’s laugh is loud and love filled when he glances at jaemin for a split second; and he can't believe how in love he is with the boy next to him. “i can sense when you stare at me, you know. keep your eyes on the road, goon.”

no words are spoken for the rest of the ride to hyuck’s secret date location; just his hand on jaemin’s thigh, and his soft humming to the christmas music playing on the radio. somewhere along the ride jaemin falls asleep with his mouth open and wings dim.

  
  
  


donghyuck is careful when he opens jaemin’s door and unbuckles his seat belt. “babe.. jaemin, wake up we’re here.”

“hm?” jaemin wiggles his head around and reaches for hyuck, “where?”

hyuck chuckles and helps him out of the car careful to not bump his horns on the top of the door this time. he notices a small pile of sparkly glitter - pixie dust if you may - pooling on the seat and where jaemin’s feet were resting, he smiles as he says: “you'll see, lovebug.”

“but why can't you just tell me!” the fairy whines, “it's so much easier. i want my eyesight back!”

he whines playfully the entire way to where donghyuck has a… surprise set up. even though he's a demon sent straight from hell, he's - ironically - got the warmest heart. donghyuck loves jaemin so much and he'd be willing to do anything and everything for that man.

“okay,” hyuck huffs our nervously, “take your blindfold off.”

“anything else you want me to take off?” jaemin peels off the bandana from around his head while keeping his head in the direction of donghyuck, turning to look in front of him when he's done speaking. his mouth falls open and he swears he feels a tear or two form in his eye.

“oh, hyuck… baby, it's– its beautiful.”

there are lightning bugs surrounding the trees around a small wooden table big enough for the both of them, a lantern lit with a candle in the middle of it. beautiful plants growing around the table and even on the legs of it, flowers crawling up the sides of both chairs and butterflies floating above the set up. jaemin even notices the obvious change of weather, now feeling a little hot in his own fancy clothing. _(“wear something nice, jaem! like… like a button up and trousers! don't wear your ugly christmas sweater please!”)_ he's starting to realize the crunch of snow had stopped in the middle of their walk, right after he mentioned it was starting to get colder.

“you altered the weather _and_ you contacted the fae realm? all for me?” jaemin squeezed his lover’s hand once & his wings are shining bright.

“i would do anything for you.”

the demon pulls the chair out from under the table cloth for jaemin, “have a seat, please.”

they're both sitting down at the table hands interlocked, donghyuck’s red eyes stare into jaemin’s golden ones when he starts speaking.

“na jaemin… light of my life, _love_ of my life, my sweet fairy. it has been such an honour being in your life and i'm immensely glad you're in mine– i- i wouldn't have it any other way. you know i'm not too good with words and for a demon that's a given, so i'm trying my best,” he laughs. donghyuck looks up at jaemin for the first time since he broke eye contact and notices a shiny year stroll down his face.

“i accidentally lost my gift for you so i sincerely apologize for that since i really do need it to complete this. but, na jaemin, will you–”

jaemin lets go of donghyuck’s hands and reaches into his pocket with tears in his eyes, he fumbles with his hands for maybe half a second before lifting up his left hand. he wiggles the finger accompanied by a beautiful diamond ring and almost laughs out loud at donghyuck’s reaction.

“of course i'll marry you.” his smile is wide as donghyuck reaches over the table and kisses him right on the mouth.

  
  
  


_[ “so you were the one who stole the gift!”_

_“i didn't steal it, idiot! you dropped it in the couch on christmas eve. when we were talking, remember? i just so happened to find it when i cleaned up later that night!” jaemin huffs._

_“okay, sure! sure!”_

_“c’mere, you devil.”_

_jaemin chases donghyuck around their apartment before finally tackling him to the ground and kissing all over his face, holding his cheeks in his hands._

_“i love you, my little demon.”_

_“and i love you more than you will ever know, fairy.” ]_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! happy holidays :-)


End file.
